The present invention relates to flowing systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for preventing particle build-up in flowing systems.
Particles can build up in flowing systems and reduced dimensions that may be critical to flow control, flow measurement or pressure control. For example, in a boiling water nuclear reactor, maintaining flow control and pressure reduction in sample lines with valves and orifices is a problem. These small lines are required to deliver constant unattended flow at high temperatures for measurements of electrochemical corrosion potential (ECP) or material monitoring devices or at reduced temperatures and pressures to monitoring elements such as conductivity, pH, ECP, chemistry monitoring equipment, filter samples, etc.
Particle build-up inside the valve throat changes the orifice dimensions and thus alters the flow of pressure control function. Valve clogging can force the flows to be out of specification within hours or days depending on the particle concentrations and need for flow precision. Build-up on flow elements can yield errors.
Upstream filtering in boiling water nuclear reactors can become large radiation sources, influence the desired measurements and is generally not practical in most cases. Attending the control valve to maintain flows and pressure is costly or impractical except for short periods where grab sampling is all that is desired. Complex feedback control is another method that will compensate for valve orifice changes but is costly and a high maintenance concern.
It would thus be desirable to prevent particle build-up on surfaces, which will allow the component to maintain its function.